1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A committee called SFF is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products. Specification SFF-8088 defines matable Compact Multilane Shielded connectors adopted for being used in laptop portable computer to connect small-size disk drives to a printed circuit board. The connectors comprise a cable connector assembly connecting with the small-size drive and a header mounted on the printed circuit board. The cable connector assembly defined in the specification comprises a pair of engageable metal housings together defining a receiving space therebetween, a PCB received in the receiving space, a cable comprising a plurality of conductors electrically connecting with the PCB, and a latching mechanism assembled to a top surface of the upper metal housing. The latching mechanism comprises an elongated T-shape latch member for latching with the header mentioned above and a pulling member cooperating with the latch member for actuating the latch member to separate from the header. With the compact trend of electronics, the density of the electronic components, including the cable connector assembly mentioned above, arranged on a panel of computer are increased rapidly. Such a cable connector assembly with latch member and pulling member will occupy relative more space than others, especially when using more than one such cable connector assembly. Thus, how to spare the occupied space of the cable connector assemblies is desired to be solved in the art.